


Reflections

by LordVoldemort



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: First War with Voldemort, HPLV, Harrymort - Freeform, LVHP, M/M, Voldeharry
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2012-06-06
Updated: 2012-06-06
Packaged: 2017-11-07 02:39:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 13,758
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/425976
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LordVoldemort/pseuds/LordVoldemort
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bonded and forced to live with Voldemort after the war's end, Harry wonders if there is any light left in the Dark Lord that can be brought out so that being bonded to the Dark Lord will not have been in vain. Full summary inside. HP/LV SLASH</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Negotiations

**Author's Note:**

> This Fanfic is quite old, now -- it was my very first attempt at writing anything and I have since written many fanfics and my writing has improved (as has my English - English is not my native language). I shall be re-doing this fanfic in the future to improve its quality, whenever my health allows it. I have over 500 pages of this particular fic written, so far, however only a very small portion has been posted on here. The next time I update, I am intending to put up an improved version of this story, then putting up future chapters.
> 
> My apologies for taking SO long to update this fic -- I know I've kept a lot of you waiting. Alas, my health is currently very poor, which has caused me great difficulty when it comes to getting updates posted on here.
> 
> Also, for those interested in the pairings of either Voldemort/Harry or Tom/Harry:
> 
> I run the largest online community for Harrymort and Tomarry shippers.  
> We have a very active community on Facebook right now (we also have an official site, Harrymort.com, but are currently dealing with tech issues). If you are interested in joining, we would be happy to have you! The link is: https://www.facebook.com/groups/Harrymort/
> 
> I also cosplay and roleplay as Lord Voldmort (my wonderful fiancee cosplays as Harry Potter). If you'd like to check out my work, you can find me on Facebook: Facebook.com/LordVoldemort777 (You'll have to add me as a friend to view my content -- if you plan to do so, please message me and let me know how you found me. I won't add random people unless they send a message with their friend request.)
> 
> \-- Jan 3, 2014

_**~ Reflections ~** _

**Pairing:** Voldemort/Harry (Slash pairing, male/male. You've been warned!)

 **Rating:**  Explicit

 **Chapter Rating:**  PG or T (Or something along those lines)

 **Warnings:** Nothing in this chapter (Future sexual content, some dubious consent, angst,  _ **SLASH**_ )

 **Summary:** Letters have been sent out by Voldemort requesting negotiations be made to put an end to the war. Dumbledore uses Harry as leverage to negotiate and the Boy-Who-Lived is signed off and bonded to the Dark Lord. Now being forced to live with Voldemort, Harry is wondering if there may be any light left in Voldemort that could be brought out so that being bonded to the Dark Lord will not have been in vain.

 **Disclaimer** : Harry Potter belongs to JK Rowling. I am making no money from this. If I owned the Harry Potter story, Voldemort not have died, he'd have won the Wizarding War and he would be romantically involved with a certain Boy-Who-Lived. What a mess I would make, hmm? XD

**Author's Note:**

**Edit:** _If you are a fan of the pairing of Voldemort/Harry (or Tom/Harry) I would be happy to invite you to come join my Voldemort/Harry website and community - www.harrymort.com. We are a large community of people devoted to this aweome pairing and would be happy to have you join us! The site has a very active chatroom, forums, Role Playing, Fanfic and art Recs and much more!_

_~*~*~_

This is my very first shot at writing a fanfic. *nervous as hell* I have over 350 pages written out by hand, so far, so I am currently in the process of typing everything up. English is not my native language, so please pardon the horrid amount of mistakes that you are likely to find in here. (This hasn't been Beta-ed yet.) Oh Lord, I am so nervous that this fic is a total disaster.

When I began to write this, I'd never intended on ever showing it to anyone, actually. I just had an idea in my mind and decided to start writing this fanfic for myself. It took a lot of convincing before I finally decided I would post this fic online for others to read. I know my writing doesn't hold a candle to most of the other LV/HP authors out there (or most of the HP writers in general!) but I am throwing this out here anyway and hoping that it will be of benefit, somehow. XP

This fic starts off during the OotP timeline, Harry is 15 when it begins (although he'll be 16 later in the fic). The events that take place in the Department of Mysteries have not occurred yet, so Sirius Black is still alive and well.

I would also like to thank my very good friend  _ **LadyofLilacs**  _for Beta-ing nearly all of my chapters! She has an absolutely  _ **amazing**_  LV/HP fanfic called " _ **Freefall**_ " that I  **highly**  recommend reading if you have not already (You  _won't_  regret it!).

Lines represent time passing between scenes.

* _Sentences like this_ * represent a character thinking to themselves.

* * *

_**Chapter One: Negotiations** _

Albus Dumbledore wasn't sure what to think when an owl the color of coal approached him bearing a letter with a seal he could only assume belonged to Lord Voldemort.

He regarded the large bird for a moment before, against his better judgement, reaching for the letter it held.

* * *

Minerva McGonagall headed down the hall towards the Headmaster's office. Letters had arrived to several persons of importance requesting a meeting be held to negotiate terms that could put an end to the war.

She wondered to herself nervously what had caused the Dark Lord to propose something like this. The war had been taking its toll on the Light Side and their chances of victory were not good at all.

Albus was meeting with the Minister of Magic, Severus Snape, Kingsley Shacklebolt, Remus Lupin, Alastair Moody and Minerva McGonagall to discuss the letters that had been sent out by the Dark Lord.

"Ah, Minerva, you've arrived. Please, have a seat," Albus said as Minerva entered the Headmaster's office, "Now that everyone's here, we can begin."

"You can't seriously be considering this, Albus," Minerva said in disbelief as she took her seat.

"We both know our chances of actually winning this war, Minerva. As of this moment, we have an opportunity to negotiate terms with Lord Voldemort – this opportunity won't last," Albus' expression was grim.

"It could be some kind of trap, sir. Are you sure he won't try something during this meeting?" Kingsley looked nervous as he turned to face Dumbledore.

"Have you heard anything, Severus?" Albus asked, stroking his beard with one hand.

Severus Snape stood from his chair and began to pace as he spoke, "As far as I'm aware, the Dark Lord's offer is genuine. He wants to see an end to this war as much as we do."

"Of course he wants to see an end to the war!" Minerva interrupted, "So long as he comes out victorious and those who opposed him are rotting in dungeons or worse!"

"The Dark Lord would prefer to spill as little blood as possible concerning this war, Minerva. He does not intend to imprison or destroy anyone who isn't a Death Eater," Snape said, slightly annoyed.

"I fear defeat is already upon us," Albus said, standing from behind his desk, "Right now, it appears we have two options: We either refuse to meet with Lord Voldemort to negotiate for peace and then he will simply take what he wants by force, killing countless people along the way and destroying anything that stands in his path –or—we accept his proposal and meet with him to at least see what kinds of negotiations we can make, possibly saving countless lives in the process."

Their meeting lasted for several hours as they discussed what to negotiate and the possible outcomes of the meeting with Voldemort. In the end, those present in the Headmaster's office agreed that it was best to have this meeting with the Dark Lord and together came up with their response to the letter they'd been sent.

The overall mood of all those who knew of the upcoming meeting was tense as the days went by, bringing the day of the meeting closer and closer.

* * *

Albus sat at his desk arranging and rearranging the papers, quills and any other items within his reach. Cornelius Fudge had refused to be present for the meeting, trusting Albus to make the right decisions. He dared not stand in the presence of the Dark Lord and knew he wasn't alone in his fears. He'd spent a good deal of time discussing his feelings on what was and wasn't negotiable to him with Albus prior to the day of the meeting. All he could do now was hope.

In the end, the only individuals present in the room for the meeting with Albus were Severus Snape and Remus Lupin. A knock at the door brought the three wizards out of their anxious thoughts.

"Come in," Albus called out, straightening the papers on his desk one last time as the door opened and Lucius Malfoy stepped inside, holding the door open for the Dark Lord.

Lord Voldemort's robes flowed elegantly as he walked up to the Headmaster's desk. Albus looked up at the serpentine man before him. "Thanks for coming. You are free to take a seat if you wish," he said politely.

Voldemort sat in a chair directly in front of the desk, "So you will hear my terms?" Albus nodded.

The negotiations began as the Dark Lord listed off his terms. The meeting was tense but eventually agreements were made and documents that would put an end to the war were signed. Voldemort got control of the Ministry and in return, agreed to keep much the same as it had been, save for a few differences here and there; Punishments for certain crimes were to be more severe. He agreed to keep the Unforgivables illegal, with only his high level Death Eaters being granted special permission to use the curses in certain circumstances, and much of the laws in the Wizarding World the same. Hogwarts would remain under Albus Dumbledore, however certain significant decisions would have to go through Voldemort for approval.

The meeting was nearing its close when Voldemort decided to bring up one final matter, "I would like you to give me Harry Potter."

Albus wasn't entirely surprised that Voldemort would ask for the boy, considering the prophecy and all the trouble he'd gone through in the past to kill Harry Potter. The boy had been an obsession of his for the past 14 years, roughly. He also had a feeling this may have been why Voldemort had been surprisingly lenient with some of their negotiations.

"You don't expect us to just hand over Harry to you so you can kill him, that's absurd!" Remus Lupin said defiantly.

"I wouldn't expect you to allow me to kill the boy, however, it remains that Potter could be used as a weapon against me. I will not take that risk," Voldemort said carefully, "I ask not that you allow me to kill him but instead that you allow us to be bonded together, permanently preventing us from being able to kill each other."

The room was quiet for a moment as those present considered what Voldemort has proposed.

"That sounds reasonable," Albus said finally.

"Wait a minute!" Remus spoke up, "You can't just sign off Harry like this! He has a say in this. The decision is his."

Voldemort stood from his seat. "I expect a decision made by the end of the day. Contact me when you've come to it and we can make the needed arrangements," he said before sweeping out of the room.

"Remus, you know as well as I, we don't have much say here and neither does Harry…" Albus said once they were alone.

* * *

Remus brought Harry up to the Headmaster's office later that day to explain what had happened earlier. A document had been drawn up by the Dark Lord for Harry to sign if he agreed to allow himself to be bonded.

Albus explained to Harry the negotiations that had taken place earlier in the day and how Harry's bonding was the final agreement to be made. Harry listened carefully as the Headmaster told him that if he agreed to sign himself over to Voldemort, the war would finally be finished, the senseless deaths would stop, his friends would no longer be in danger and that much of the old laws would stay the same. People would no longer have to live in fear.

The cost to Harry was that he would have to willingly sign his life over to the Dark Lord. Harry would be forced to live with the monster that murdered his parents and agree not to fight him. This disturbed Harry greatly, but when he looked up at Dumbledore and saw the twinkle of hope in the old man's eyes, he knew he couldn't refuse. His happiness and comfort were completely insignificant when placed against that of the rest of the Wizarding World. Dumbledore deserved peace. His friends deserved peace and peace they would have, one way or another. He would do what he had to in order to give that to the people he cared about.


	2. The Ritual

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ~ Reflections ~
> 
> Pairing: Voldemort/Harry (Slash pairing, male/male. You've been warned!)
> 
> Rating: Explicit 
> 
> Chapter Rating: T (Minor slash)
> 
> Warnings: Nothing yet, I suppose (Future sexual content, some dubious consent, angst, SLASH)
> 
> Full Summary:
> 
> Letters have been sent out by Voldemort requesting negotiations be made to put an end to the war. Dumbledore uses Harry as leverage to negotiate and the Boy-Who-Lived is signed off and bonded to the Dark Lord. Now being forced to live with Voldemort, Harry is wondering if there may be any light left in Voldemort that could be brought out so that being bonded to the Dark Lord will not have been in vain.
> 
> Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Harry Potter characters. If I did, Voldemort not have died, he'd have won the Wizarding War and he would be romantically involved with a certain Boy-Who-Lived. What a mess I would make, hmm? XD
> 
> Author's Note:
> 
> Lines represent time passing between scenes..
> 
> *Sentences like this* represent a character thinking to themselves.
> 
> I would like to thank LadyOfLilacs for Beta-ing this chapter. Thank you SO much, you are wonderful! (If you haven't already, you need to check out her amazing HPLV fic, Freefall)
> 
> I figured I would mention that I have a very active Voldemort/Harry group over on Facebook, if anyone is interested in joining. ^_^ You can find the link to my group on my profile here.

Chapter Two: THE RITUAL

"Be brave, Harry. We'll be thinking of you," Hermione said, squeezing Harry's hand sympathetically.

Ron put his hand on Harry's shoulder, his face grim, "Good luck, mate."

"You look like we'll never see each other again, Ron. Don't worry, we will be able to visit each other afterwards." Harry offered a weak smile to his friends, hoping it would offer them some comfort.

Harry allowed himself one more glance at his two closest friends before turning and heading out of the Great Hall, his knees slightly shaky. By the end of today, his entire life would be flipped upside-down.

He reached the tall, dark wooden doors beyond which the ritual would take place. He could hear voices inside. He slowly pushed one of the double doors open and peeked inside.

There were a few rows of wooden benches set up on either side of where the ceremony would take place, in which witnesses would be seated. He saw a few Death Eaters had already taken their seats and were talking amongst themselves. At the head of the room, Harry saw a sort of stone pedestal that held a basin. It reminded him a bit of Professor Dumbledore's Penseive. Albus Dumbledore and a few others seemed to be making last minute preparations for what was to take place.

Harry's stomach felt like it was doing somersaults. He contemplated closing the door and just making a run for it. He was about to take a step backwards when Remus caught sight of him peeking through the doors.

"Harry!" he said, walking up towards him and pushing the door open, "Hurry up! Come in, come in! I'm glad you arrived a bit early. I had wanted to speak with you before the ceremony." Remus put his arm around Harry's shoulders and led him to the front of the room. Cornelius Fudge caught sight of Harry as they stepped closer. While still terrified of the Dark Lord, the Minister felt a bit more willing to be in the same room as him now that the treaties were signed and the war was at an end.

"Mr. Potter! How good to see you. How are you feeling?" The Minister seemed far too cheerful, in Harry's opinion. It was obvious, however, that at the same time he was very anxious. Harry imagined it was likely due to the fact that they would all be sharing the room with Lord Voldemort soon enough.

Thankfully Remus seemed to sense Harry's discomfort with the Minister's question and came to his rescue, "Forgive us, Minister, we are in a bit of a rush. There's still quite a lot to do. I'm sure you understand."

"Oh yes, of course, run along! Best of luck to you, Mr. Potter!" the Minister replied as Remus and Harry made their escape.

Remus led Harry through a door to the side of the room and into a small office room with a large desk and a few comfortable looking couches and chairs. Behind the desk was a tall bookshelf piled with many dusty books. It looked as if this office room weren't used often. Remus walked Harry to one of the couches and they both sat down.

"How are you feeling, Harry?" Remus looked concerned.

Harry's voice wavered a little as he spoke, "I…. I don't know if I can do this…"

Remus took one of Harry's hands in his own, "It's going to be okay, Harry. I know how awful you must be feeling right now, but you're a survivor, Harry. You'll get through this, too. I've been given permission to come visit you regularly, afterwards….. I'll look out for you, Harry."

It looked as if Remus was about to continue speaking, but a knock at the door interrupted him. The door opened to reveal Albus Dumbledore.

"He's here."

Dumbledore held the door for Remus and Harry. Remus had one hand on Harry's shoulder supportively. Harry felt almost as if he were in a dream – or, rather, a nightmare. Questions of all sorts began racing through his mind as they made their way over to the pedestal at the head of the room, *What is involved in this sort of ceremony? Will I have to do anything or do we just stand there as Dumbledore casts a spell? Why didn't they walk me through all of what I needed to do beforehand? How on Earth do they expect me to stand so close to the monster that murdered my parents and Cedric and not be expected to do something?*

They stopped at the pedestal. Dumbledore had Harry stand on the left of the basin, facing it. Remus gave Harry's shoulder a squeeze before heading to the bench nearest to where Harry was standing. Beside Remus sat Cornelius Fudge on one side and Mad-Eye Moody on the other.

It appeared that the three benches on Harry's side of the room all contained members of the Order as well as a few people from the Ministry. The benches on the right side of the room contained Death Eaters. Harry recognized Bellatrix Lestrange and Lucius Malfoy, with a frown. It appeared Crabbe, Goyle and MacNair were in attendance, as well. There were a few others Harry did not recognize.

Harry nearly jumped when the double doors at the end of the room swung open. Blood red eyes met emerald ones, as Harry's arch nemesis stepped into the room followed by two masked Death Eaters.

Voldemort stalked up to the pedestal and took his place to the right of it, his eyes never leaving Harry. A shadow of a smirk ghosted across his serpentine face. The two masked Death Eaters sat down on one of the benches.

"Shall we begin?" Dumbledore asked, cautiously.

Voldemort's gaze moved from Harry to Dumbledore only long enough for him to hiss one word before it fell back on Harry, "Proceed."

Harry's gaze seemed as though it was glued to the floor. He couldn't stand to look into those bloodstained orbs any longer. He absentmindedly wondered what the basin would be used for and if there was anything inside of it. Curiosity got the better of him and he allowed his gaze to move to the pedestal. Inside the basin that sat atop the pedestal, an odd, cloudy liquid shimmered strangely as the light hit it.

Dumbledore pulled a folded paper from a pocket in his robes and began reading from it. "To begin the ceremony, we will need a few drops of blood from each of you," Dumbledore said as he offered a dagger for whichever of the two wizards would take it first. Harry's eyes widened and flew to Dumbledore at the strange request.

Voldemort took the dagger from Dumbledore without question. "Allow at least three drops of blood to fall into the basin," the bearded wizard added.

The Dark Lord gave a quick cut to the tip of his finger, deep enough that his blood immediately began flowing from the wound. He shook his hand over the basin as one would normally shake an unwanted substance from their hand, drops of red hitting the cloudy liquid and mixing with it. After he seemed pleased with the amount of blood that fell into the basin, the Dark Lord brought his dripping finger to his mouth and licked the blood from it casually. Harry recalled the events that took place last year in Little Hangleton's graveyard, how the blood coursing through the Dark Lord's veins was his own. He shivered.

Voldemort turned the dagger around in his hand so that he was holding the blade and offered it to the dark haired teen. Harry reluctantly took the dagger from Voldemort and carefully held the pointed tip to his finger. He hesitated a moment, "Go on, Harry. You need to provide at least three drops," offered Dumbledore. Harry slowly applied pressure to the dagger, watching the blade dent his skin, his hands were sweaty.

"Here, just let me do it. Pass the blade," Voldemort said with obvious annoyance as he reached out towards Harry. Harry backed away, giving a firm, "No!"

Harry mustered up the nerve, wincing as he carefully made a small cut into the tip of his finger. He squeezed his finger while holding it over the basin and watched the droplets fall. He wiped his hand on his pants.

"Alright," Dumbledore said, while pulling out his wand, "You must now take each other's wrists and I will cast the spell needed to start the bond."

Voldemort held out his left hand to Harry, who slowly and reluctantly grasped it, his hand wrapping around the Dark Lord's bony wrist and Voldemort's hand around his. Dumbledore tapped their wrists with his wand and Harry watched, surprised, as he saw a kind of glowing, golden thread appear and wrap around their arms, tying them together.

Looking at the paper he'd pulled from his pocket earlier, Dumbledore started reading off a question to Voldemort. "Lord Voldemort, formerly Tom Marvolo Riddle, do you agree to be permanently bound to Harry James Potter?"

Voldemort answered with a look of triumph, "I agree."

"Harry James Potter, do you agree to be permanently bound to Lord Voldemort, formerly Tom Marvolo Riddle?"

Harry hesitated.

Dumbledore looked worried. "Harry, you must answer. Do you agree?"

Harry looked from Dumbledore to Voldemort, who appeared displeased with his hesitation, to his hand around Voldemort's pale wrist. His legs felt unstable and he worried that his knees might give out at any moment. He looked towards the benches, his eyes catching Remus, who gave Harry a slight nod. Harry inhaled deeply, "I…I agree."

Dumbledore, once again, tapped their wrists with his wand and as he did, the golden thread tying the two wizards together tightened briefly before fading away into nothing. Dumbledore then took a goblet that had been sitting on a nearby table and used it to scoop up some of the cloudy liquid that was in the basin. He then offered the goblet to Voldemort, "You must drink half of the contents of this goblet, and then offer the rest to Harry."

Harry felt rather nauseous at the thought of having to drink this odd potion that contained his enemy's blood in it, but he held his tongue. He watched as the Dark Lord brought the goblet to his lips, slightly tilting his head as he allowed the potion to slip down his throat. After he finished drinking half of what was in the goblet, he held it out, offering it to Harry with a curious look on his face.

Harry took the goblet from Voldemort and shuddered when the Dark Lord didn't remove his skeletal hand from the cup right away, causing their hands to come into contact. Harry quickly pulled the goblet away the moment Voldemort let go. He looked down at the potion, turning the goblet in his hands and watching how it shimmered oddly. He felt as if he were being expected to drink poison. He squeezed his eyes shut tightly and gulped down the fluid as quickly as he could. He could taste the metallic flavor of their mixed blood after swallowing the strange drink. He grimaced, feeling rather disgusted at having just shared the same cup with Voldemort.

"We are nearly finished with the ceremony," Dumbledore said, taking back the goblet and returning it to the table. "Unfortunately, there is a slight inconvenience we must get through in order to complete the bond. Under normal circumstances, this particular ceremony is done for couples who are being married and wish to be sure they are to remain together for life. It was often done by these individuals as a way to prove just how strong their devotion to each other is. As such, the two individuals being bonded together are required to kiss in order for the bond to be completed."

"What!" Harry yelled, a look of pure horror on his face. Voldemort brought a hand up to his pale face, resting it across his eyes with a sigh as he shook his head slightly.

"You…you can't actually expect us to….to, uh… There has to be some other way to do this! Please, Headmaster!" Harry begged, visibly shaking.

"I'm sorry, Harry, but this is the only way," Dumbledore said with a look of pity on his face.

Voldemort regarded Harry for a moment, seemingly deep in thought. The corner of his mouth turned upwards, just slightly, so little that not many would have noticed unless they were looking very closely but Harry caught it and a shiver of fear travelled through him.

The Dark Lord took a step forward and Harry took one step back. "Let's just get this over with, Potter," he hissed, taking another step towards the boy. Harry stepped backwards once more and was starting to turn and bolt towards the nearest door when Voldemort caught hold of his arm and pulled him hard, causing Harry to bump into the Dark Lord. Voldemort took this moment of surprise to grab the boy roughly, by his hair, pulling his head so they were face to face and forcing his mouth upon Harry's.

Bellatrix stood from her bench with a cheer and started clapping, as she let out a cackle. Several other Death Eaters let out quiet snickers over the bizarre sight before them, as the Order members sitting on the benches opposite theirs looked on in shock and disgust. Voldemort chuckled to himself inwardly as he thought about the boy's humiliation. Using one arm to hold Harry in place and the other hand to hold his head, Voldemort tried deepening the kiss, but Harry kept his mouth clamped as tightly closed as he could.

Voldemort quickly moved the hand that wasn't holding Harry's head up to his jaw, pushing his fingers and thumb into the boy's cheeks, forcing Harry to open his mouth to avoid being hurt. The moment his lips parted, the Dark Lord plunged his snake-like tongue into Harry's mouth and began to explore the boy greedily. *Perhaps this bond won't be so bad, after all,* Voldemort thought to himself sadistically.

The moment Voldemort's tongue snaked its way into Harry's mouth, Harry felt something odd happening inside of him. It began as a strange tingling sensation that spread all over his body. The pain in his scar from being so near to Voldemort suddenly disappeared. It was then that Harry felt as if something was being pulled from his chest and out towards Voldemort's. He wondered nervously if something was pulling the very magic from his body. In a moment, he felt as if whatever was being pulled from him were being twisted into something else and then replaced back inside of his chest.

Harry's struggling became more violent and he managed to wrench away the hand holding his mouth open. The second it was removed, Harry bit down on Voldemort's tongue as hard as he could, causing the serpentine man to pull back and let go of the boy.

The Dark Lord glared murderously at Harry, wiping some blood from his nearly-lipless mouth with the back of his hand, but said nothing.

Harry felt his stomach churn violently. "I…I'm going to be sick," he said as he started heading towards the door to the office he'd been in earlier, hoping there was a washroom close by, but realized almost the second he started running that he wouldn't make it. He rushed to the corner of the room and promptly began to vomit over the floor.

Remus jumped up from his seat and ran over to where Harry was still retching, leaning himself against the wall to help keep himself standing. Dumbledore walked over to him and offered Harry a cloth to wipe his mouth. "The ceremony is complete," Dumbledore said, still standing next to Harry, who was now dry heaving. "Those of you who came today to be witnesses are free to leave whenever you wish."

Various people from both sides of the room began getting up from the benches and leaving the room. A few stayed behind to speak amongst themselves quietly, occasionally glancing towards the shivering boy in the corner of the room.

"Are you going to be alright, Harry?" Dumbledore asked.

"I – I think so…" Harry said sounding slightly out of breath, trying more to convince himself of this than Dumbledore.

"Perhaps we should step into the office room for a little more privacy. Besides, we need to discuss a few things before I send you on your way, Harry," Dumbledore turned to face Voldemort, "Would you join us? I'd like you to be present for this discussion."

Voldemort inclined his head and the four wizards began heading for the small room nearby to discuss Harry's future at Voldemort's manor.


	3. Meeting

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ~ Reflections ~
> 
> Pairing: Voldemort/Harry (Slash pairing, male/male. You've been warned!)
> 
> Rating: M
> 
> Chapter Rating: T
> 
> Warnings: Nothing yet! ~ (Future sexual content, some dubious consent, angst, SLASH)
> 
> Full Summary:
> 
> Letters have been sent out by Voldemort requesting negotiations be made to put an end to the war. Dumbledore uses Harry as leverage to negotiate and the Boy-Who-Lived is signed off and bonded to the Dark Lord. Now being forced to live with Voldemort, Harry is wondering if there may be any light left in Voldemort that could be brought out so that being bonded to the Dark Lord will not have been in vain.
> 
> Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Harry Potter characters. If I did, Voldemort not have died, he'd have won the Wizarding War and he would be romantically involved with a certain Boy-Who-Lived. What a mess I would make, hmm? XD
> 
> Author's Note:
> 
> Lines represent time passing between scenes.
> 
> *Sentences like this* represent a character thinking to themselves.
> 
> My apologies for being a little late on updating my fic, I'd meant to put this chapter up yesterday but wasn't able to do so. Sorry about that!~ (Apologies ahead of time for this chapter being rather crappy.)
> 
> I would like to thank the amazing LadyOfLilacsfor Beta-ing this chapter. (If you haven't already, youneedto check out her amazing HPLV fic, Freefall)
> 
> I figured I would mention that I have a very active Voldemort/Harry group over on Facebook, if anyone is interested in joining. ^_^ You can find the link to my group on my profile here.
> 
> For those who may be concerned about this, I can let you know ahead of time that there will not be rape in my story.

Chapter Three: MEETING AFTER THE RITUAL

Albus Dumbledore held the door to the office room open as Remus led Harry inside and helped him over to the nearest couch. Voldemort entered after them and Albus closed the door. The room was dimly lit and somewhat stuffy.

Albus took a seat behind the desk as Remus sat in a chair next to it, leaving Harry on the couch. Voldemort walked over to where Harry was and sat down beside him, causing the boy to edge away from him slightly.

"Alright, we need to talk about how things are going to work out from here," Albus said as he leaned against the desk. "As the document you signed mentioned, this bond prevents either of you from being able to kill each other. Curses like Avada Kedavra will not work if you were to aim them at each other, your magic will simply refuse to be channeled into the spell. As well, if either of you were to use other means to attempt to kill one another, you would find your magic would prevent you from doing so. There is no way to undo this bond or any effects it has on either of you."

"Now, it has already been decided that Remus will be stopping in to check up on Harry regularly, so –" Albus was interrupted by a nervous Harry.

"How often is 'regularly'?" the boy asked.

"Good question, Harry," Remus began. "Basically, I'll be allowed to stop in any time you or I would like – within reason, of course. Once a week was suggested, but for the first little while it may be better if I stop in every couple of days, just until you get settled." Remus gave a comforting smile.

"When is your first visit?" Harry asked, still nervous about being left alone with the Dark Lord.

"I'm allowed to check in on you tomorrow afternoon, to see how your first night went," Remus answered. Harry detected something strange about his tone of voice and it set him on edge. It was as if Remus knew something he didn't.

"Now, the Death Eaters that stop in at Voldemort's manor have been told to remain civil with you, so you needn't worry about being attacked or hexed by any of them while in their company," Albus said, "Voldemort has informed me that, now and then, meetings with certain members of his inner circle of Death Eaters take place in the manor, but as I just said, these individuals know to leave you be. However, I would also advise you, Harry, not to try starting any trouble with them. They will be making an effort, so you should, too."

"Harry, do you have any questions you'd like to ask about your new living arrangements or the bonding ritual that was performed on you?" Remus asked.

"I… I don't know. Everything in my life has just suddenly changed…" Harry said as he tried to think of any important information he might want that could help him out when he finally arrived at Voldemort's manor. It was hard to focus with Voldemort sitting so close to him.

"Uhm, I do have one question, but… it's probably a stupid thing to ask, really." Harry said shyly.

"Go on, Harry," Remus offered.

"Well, whenever Voldemort and I were anywhere near each other, I would always end up with pain in my scar. But, I noticed after we did that ritual, the pain in my scar seemed to vanish." Harry shifted on the couch when Voldemort looked at him.

"Ah, well, considering the bond, it is likely that the connection between you and Voldemort has changed a bit," Albus answered, "Your scar should no longer cause you any pain when the two of you are near. It's possible however, in situations where Voldemort is particularly upset it may still cause you some pain, but only time will tell. As well, prior to the ritual, if he were to have touched your scar, the pain would have been intense, whereas now, you may likely only feel a pleasant tingling sensation." Dumbledore twirled the end of his beard around a finger. "These are, of course, hypotheses, as the connection between the two of you is unique. So there is a chance that I may be wrong in my assumptions."

"That does sounds like an improvement, though, doesn't it?" Remus added.

Albus turned to Voldemort. "I'm reluctant to ask you something, but I fear I must do so, just to get it out of the way and settle my mind. Forgive me, Harry, if what I am about to discuss with Voldemort makes you uncomfortable."

"Go on…" The serpentine man said with curiosity.

Albus cleared his throat. "I noticed that the kiss you gave Harry during the ritual was a good deal longer and…" He paused, "…more involved than was required of you." Harry turned bright red and lowered his head, keeping his gaze on the floor. Voldemort seemed unaffected by the Headmaster's words as he began examining his hands.

"Your point, Dumbledore?" Voldemort said, cleaning some dirt from beneath one of his long nails.

"Harry is rather young. I am just curious about your views on this bond. I need to know if your intentions towards this new relationship between you and Harry aren't …platonic. If this is the case, Harry may benefit from some guidance." Harry's stomach lurched, threatening to spill anything that might be left inside of it on the floor in front of him. He could hardly believe what he was hearing.

"The nature of my relationship with Harry Potter is no-one's business but my own and Harry's, but by all means 'educate' him if you feel it will be of benefit…" Voldemort stated plainly as he continued inspecting his nails.

Albus tried to hide his disappointment over Voldemort's words. It was obvious to him by the Dark Lord's comment on giving Harry sexual education that this bond would very likely not be platonic. Remus did not bother to hide his feelings as he gazed towards Harry with an expression of pity. He feared for Harry's future and how all of this would affect him.

"Wait!" Harry exclaimed with a panicked look on his face, "How can this be allowed? Don't I get a say in this?"

"Harry," Dumbledore started, "you signed a document before going through with this ritual. The possibility of sexual relations between the two of you was plainly stated in there, the decision being left up to the Dark Lord. Harry, you read this document and were offered a choice on whether or not you'd sign."

"I… No-one told me that wasn't just a formality. Had I known he actually wanted to… to… I…." Harry began to quiver slightly as he struggled to calm himself. Voldemort leaned back in the couch and sighed, closing his eyes.

"Harry, we're going to need to speak to you about a few things regarding this." Remus said softly, trying not to upset Harry further.

"Like what?" Harry snapped, his voice cracking.

"Well, for one thing, how much do you know about being with another male? Have you ever been in a relationship with anyone before, either male or female?" Remus asked. Hearing the last part of Remus' sentence, Voldemort opened his eyes and glanced towards Harry. He was quite curious to hear Harry's answer.

Harry's cheeks flushed. "Oh God… Why does that even matter? I, uh… know how people do that, you don't need to tell me anything more. It doesn't even matter, because I am not going to do anything with him!" Harry yelled the last few words angrily. Harry knew compared to some of the others in his year, he would likely be considered rather innocent when it came to the topic of sex and even more so when it came to sex with another male, but the other students in his year didn't have to worry about a mad Dark Lord trying to murder them. He knew where certain appendages were placed during sex with another male, but admittedly, he didn't know much more than that. He'd always just figured it wasn't really different than what one would do with a female – not that he'd had any experience with that, either.

"Harry, please," Remus said, his face lined with concern. "If you don't do things properly, you could get seriously injured. At least let me talk to you. I'm not saying you have to do any of these things but I'd just feel better with the knowledge that you know what to do…"

Despite having been through a lot in his short life, Harry had managed to deal with everything exceptionally well, but everyone had their limits to what they could handle and Harry was quickly reaching his.

Harry sat in silence for a time, as he stared ahead blankly, before finally speaking in a quiet, shaky voice. "Alright, but…not in front of him." Voldemort got up without being asked and walked out of the room with a sigh, shaking his head.

"I'll give you two some privacy to talk," Albus said, getting up from his desk and heading out of the room, shutting the door softly.

Remus pulled his chair closer to the couch Harry was in, "Alright, Harry, so now that we're alone I hope you don't mind me asking this again; Have you ever had any sexual relations with anyone, either male or female?" He wanted an idea of how much knowledge Harry had when it came to intimacy. Harry shook his head, keeping his gaze on the floor, reluctant to speak.

Remus had an expression of pity on his face as he spoke, "Listen, Harry, I can only imagine how you must be feeling right now. I'm angry that you've been put in this situation, but I can't do anything to prevent Voldemort from doing something if he so chooses. I can, however, try to make things a little easier on you. As awful as it may sound to you, I think the quicker you manage to adjust to your situation and the less you fight against Voldemort, the easier things will be for you.

"From what I've heard, combined with what Albus as told me, I didn't even think Voldemort had any interest in sex. I'm not sure what changed his mind about this or why he chose you of all people, but I worry about what could happen if you try to fight him. I don't want you to get hurt and this would be quite likely if you struggle with him. Harry, I'm sorry… I wish there was something I could do…" Remus sighed and lowered his gaze to the floor for a moment before looking back up at Harry, who looked as if he were trying desperately to hold back tears. "Who knows, though? Perhaps he was just saying that to bother us and he really has no sexual interest in you at all."

Remus moved to the couch and wrapped his arms around Harry, letting the boy lean against him as a single tear slid down his cheek against his will. His breathing became shaky as he struggled to contain the other tears that threatened to escape. Harry quickly brushed the tear away as he tried to even out his breathing.

Remus began to explain to Harry how it could be possible for Voldemort to be with him without causing any physical harm and how to prepare himself beforehand. He explained that it could even be pleasurable for Harry, but that struggling or being too tense could result in him being injured. He gave him instructions on what to do if he did get injured and suggested to Harry that he try imagining he was with someone else, or even thinking of something entirely different while being with Voldemort if he could. Harry felt emotionally numb and drained by their discussion. Eventually, Remus called Albus and Voldemort back into the room, returning his chair to where it was earlier, by the desk.

When Voldemort sat down beside Harry again, Harry promptly got up from the couch and moved over to the other couch in the office room, sitting on the end furthest from Voldemort. The Dark Lord let out a sigh, but did nothing else.

"Well, Remus was able to have his discussion with Harry, so we are nearly ready to send you two on your way," Albus said, as soon as everyone was seated. "Do either of you have any questions before we wrap things up here?" When neither wizard answered, Albus continued, "Alright then, but before you go I will have to ask you, Harry, for your wand."

Harry took out his wand and stared at it for a moment. Another of the agreements he had to make was to be willing to temporarily hand over his wand to the Headmaster until he could be trusted by Voldemort to have it in the Dark Lord's home. He felt this agreement was ridiculous, but reluctantly handed his wand to Albus nonetheless, hoping it wouldn't be too long before he saw it again.

Voldemort stood from the couch and came to stand next to the boy. "I have wards around my home preventing anyone from Apparating in or near there, save for myself, so you will have to hold on to me and allow me to Apparate the both of us." The Dark Lord said, stepping closer to Harry.

"Are the wards down, yet, so they can Apparate out of Hogwarts?" Remus asked the Headmaster, who nodded.

"Harry," Remus said as he pulled Harry into a tight hug, "take care of yourself. I'll be seeing you tomorrow afternoon." He lowered his voice, "Remember what I told you, alright?"

Harry was shaking slightly from nervousness, "Okay. I – I'll see you tomorrow, Remus. Bye Professor Dumbledore." Harry looked warily at Voldemort as he stepped up to him and flinched when the Dark Lord put an arm around his shoulders.

"Hold on to me," he said, and Harry reluctantly turned to face Voldemort, grabbing onto his free arm before he felt a strange tugging behind his navel and his surroundings all became a blur.


	4. First Night

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ~ Reflections ~
> 
> Pairing: Voldemort/Harry (Slash pairing, male/male. You've been warned!)
> 
> Rating: M
> 
> Chapter Rating: M
> 
> Chapter Warnings: Some sexual content and dubious consent in this chapter.
> 
> Full Summary:
> 
> Letters have been sent out by Voldemort requesting negotiations be made to put an end to the war. Dumbledore uses Harry as leverage to negotiate and the Boy-Who-Lived is signed off and bonded to the Dark Lord. Now being forced to live with Voldemort, Harry is wondering if there may be any light left in Voldemort that could be brought out so that being bonded to the Dark Lord will not have been in vain.
> 
> Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Harry Potter characters. If I did, Voldemort not have died, he'd have won the Wizarding War and he would be romantically involved with a certain Boy-Who-Lived. What a mess I would make, hmm? XD
> 
> Author's Note:
> 
> *Sentences like this* represent a character thinking to themselves.
> 
> Thanks again to my most amazing Beta, LadyofLilacs!~
> 
> My apologies for taking this long to update! I was in the hospital yesterday and aside from that, everything else just kept getting in the way. Sorry!~
> 
> (I have health problems that have the ability to interfere quite a bit now and then, so if at some point I take a little longer than usual, this is likely the reason behind it.)
> 
> For the person who worried that I may end up "breaking" Harry, I do not plan for this to happen. He will be very upset in this chapter, but he still ends up challenging Voldemort in various future scenes. (As well, things WILL get better for Harry. I won't be leaving him in this awful situation for too long, but I felt the need to start the fic off with Voldemort being cruel before things can change.)
> 
> Ah, I also wished to mention something else about this chapter.
> 
> In here you may feel Voldemort is acting strangely – there is a reason for this, however it won't be explained until a bit later in the fic.

Chapter Four: FIRST NIGHT

Voldemort and Harry Apparated into the main entrance room of Voldemort's manor. It was late and there weren't many lights lit, so the room was rather dark. A fireplace in the center of the large room provided some light and there was a candelabra nearby. Large windows with long, deep red curtains that were pulled open allowed Harry to see the stars and moon outside.

Harry let go of Voldemort and backed away from him. He was exhausted and wanted nothing more than to crawl into bed and drift off to sleep, but after the conversation he had with Remus, he was terrified of even suggesting anything to do with a bed to the Dark Lord.

"Come with me," Voldemort said, as he headed towards a hallway. Harry followed without saying anything, his anxiety increasing steadily. Voldemort led him down a dimly lit hall to some stairs and began ascending them. They reached two oak doors with elaborate carvings on them. Voldemort opened one of the doors and motioned with his hand. "Get in."

Harry's knees threatened to buckle as he realized these were Voldemort's chambers – The Dark Lord had no intention of giving him his own room. He hesitated at the door.

"I said, 'get in', Potter," the Dark Lord said in a dangerous tone, staring at the boy. Harry swallowed nervously and stepped into the Dark Lord's rooms. Like all of the manor he'd seen so far, it too was dimly lit by a few candles here and there.

There was a fireplace shedding some light into the room. Two armchairs sat facing the fireplace and a couch sat with its back against the armchairs, facing away from the fire. A large bookshelf was placed up against the same wall the fireplace was against. There were two doors in the bedroom aside from the doors Harry had just come through. He could see one led to a bathroom but couldn't tell where the other led.

Up against the wall near the door to the bathroom was a tall closet, a full length mirror and a large armoire. On the opposite side of the room was a small round table with two chairs on either side of it. A chessboard sat atop the table.

Harry's eyes then moved reluctantly to the bed, which was at the far end of the room. The bed wasn't overly large, but big enough for two people. It was a four poster bed and had some type of black semi-transparent material hanging from each of the posters. The bed was covered in black silk sheets and matching pillow cases. *Why am I not surprised..?* Harry thought to himself bitterly.

Harry was surprised by one major aspect of Voldemort's rooms, however. He'd been expecting the Dark Lord to have a lavishly decorated bedroom, but his bed chamber, while large, was rather simple and modest when compared to that of other persons of importance in the Wizarding World. It wasn't heavily decorated or filled with snakes; it simply had all the typical furniture of a bedroom and small sitting area, with the exception of a bit more black material than one would typically see in a bedroom.

Voldemort brushed past Harry and headed towards the closet. Harry watched as he rummaged through the closet for a moment before pulling out some black material and headed back over to Harry. "Here, take this and go change," Voldemort said plainly, "I will not have you wearing that Muggle filth in my home." He gestured to Harry's clothing.

"What is it?" Harry asked as he took the material from Voldemort and examined it without unfolding it.

"Night robes," the Dark Lord answered impatiently. "We shall worry about what you will wear during the day tomorrow. Go change, now."

Harry slowly began heading towards the washroom, but paused when Voldemort spoke again. "Ah, and Harry, I expect you to be wearing only that. I would be most displeased to find out that you chose to keep any of that Muggle attire on underneath the robe I gave you."

A blush rose to Harry's cheeks. "Uhm… What about –" He was cut off before he could finish asking whether or not he could keep his underwear on.

"What part of 'only that' did you not understand?" Voldemort snapped, his irritation growing quickly. Harry swallowed nervously, his gaze dropping to the floor, before shuffling himself into the washroom, closing and locking the door behind him.

The washroom was quite large. There was a shower in one corner of the room and a toilet and sink on the opposite wall. It was the bath, however, that caught Harry's attention. The bath was huge. It was more like a small pool than a bath. It reminded him a bit of a smaller version of the bath up in the Prefect's washroom in Hogwarts. When filled, the water would reach Harry's upper chest. There were steps leading into the water that one could sit on and relax if they wished to.

Harry unfolded the robe Voldemort had given him to put on. It was a long, plain black robe with buttons going from the neck to the very bottom. It looked to be quite a bit too long for Harry, due to the significant difference in height between him and Voldemort, but Harry was used to wearing clothing that didn't fit properly because of the Dursleys and their hand-me-downs. The Dark Lord, while much taller, was a lot thinner than Harry, so he was lucky the robe was meant to be very loose.

He changed into the robe quickly, but when he stood in front of the bathroom door he couldn't bring himself to turn the handle. Thoughts of what might happen when he walked through that door plagued his mind as he tried to gather the strength to open the door.

"Are you done yet?" Voldemort called through the door, causing Harry to jump.

"S – Sorry, I'm coming," Harry called back as he opened the door quickly, not giving his mind any more time to torture him with visions of what could happen. Harry wondered how long Voldemort had been waiting near the door. He noticed the Dark Lord had removed his outer robes and was now dressed quite similarly to Harry, in just a simple loose black robe that buttoned down the front. The only noticeable difference was some decorative stitching around the collar of Voldemort's robe. He was able to get a better idea of just how small Voldemort's frame truly was, now that the heavy outer robes were gone. He looked quite frail when dressed only in the thin robe he had on. When seeing him like this, it was hard to imagine this was the most powerful wizard in the world; however Harry could feel the serpentine man's power pulsing all around them and it more than made up for the lack of power in his body. It was almost suffocating.

"Harry…" The Dark Lord's voice was softer than he'd heard all day, his expression unreadable. Voldemort began to circle him, looking him over, stopping when he stood behind the boy. Harry flinched, letting out a sharp breath, when Voldemort reached out to smooth the collar of his robe, letting his hand trail over Harry's shoulder for a moment. "Come to bed."

Harry's face was wracked with fear, but when the Dark Lord placed a hand on his lower back and began leading him to the bed, he went without a struggle. Voldemort pulled back the sheets and watched as Harry crawled into the bed.

Harry closed his eyes, praying that he wouldn't begin to cry. *It'll be okay. I'm doing this so the war can end, so the killing will stop, * he swallowed nervously, *I'm doing this for my friends, so they can live good lives, so Hogwarts can stay safe, so there will be no more pointless deaths or torture, so….Oh God…* He let out a shaky breath as he lay down on his back, pulling the sheets up to his chin and stared blankly at the ceiling. He continued trying to remind himself why he's agreed to this, why he's signed himself over to Voldemort. Harry was terrified; he couldn't bear to think about losing his virginity to the Dark Lord. He wasn't ready for this. He felt the mattress dip as Voldemort crawled into the bed.

Harry went rigid with fear as the Dark Lord moved closer to him. He felt it was as if all the sounds around him were being amplified by his anxiety, the sounds of the sheets moving as Voldemort shifted on the bed, the sounds of their breathing, even the sound of Voldemort swallowing as his gaze roamed over Harry's form.

There was something different about Voldemort that Harry couldn't place, but he could feel it through to his core. His heart was pounding in his chest as he waited for Voldemort to do something. Harry felt it was almost as if Voldemort didn't know what to do now that they were in bed together. He dared not look over to the serpentine man lying next to him, instead choosing to keep his gaze glued to the ceiling.

Harry inhaled sharply as he felt an arm snake its way around his waist and pull them closer together.

/ breathe breathe breathe breathe breathe /

Voldemort propped himself up on one elbow and – like he was testing the waters, seeing how Harry would respond – slowly leaned over to place a small kiss on Harry's jaw, next to his ear. Voldemort's thin lips felt cold against Harry's skin. He could feel the Dark Lord's breath ghosting over the side of his face and neck.

Harry's breathing sped up, despite his efforts to even it out, as Voldemort brought the hand he'd rested on the boy's waist up to stroke the side of Harry's face, sending shivers through him. Voldemort shifted, moving to rest on his elbows and knees over top of Harry. He brushed some of the boy's unruly hair back with his hand before lightly caressing one side of Harry's face and neck using the backs of his fingers as his mouth descended on the other side of Harry's neck, trailing small kisses over it. Harry forced himself to remain still as he stared blankly ahead with wide eyes, his breathing shaky and uneven.

The first open-mouthed kiss to his neck caused Harry to jump, inhaling sharply at the feel of wetness on his skin. A soft whimper escaped from Harry when Voldemort's icy hand moved to grasp Harry's chin lightly and tilt his head to give himself better access to the boy's neck. The kisses over Harry's neck became more insistent as Voldemort brought his hand to the collar of Harry's robe and began undoing the buttons. Harry's hand immediately flew up to grasp Voldemort's wrist and prevent him from undoing any more.

"Please…" Harry's voice shook. For the first time since Voldemort had joined Harry in the bed, their eyes met. Harry's eyes were wide with fear. Voldemort's expression, however, was extremely confusing to Harry. The Dark Lord's pupils were dilated with arousal, but the expression on his face looked almost…apologetic.

The Dark Lord twisted himself free from Harry's grasp before taking hold of the boy's wrist and moving it out of the way. He shifted, bringing his mouth to Harry's ear. "Relax…" he whispered before pressing a small kiss to the boy's earlobe, his hands returning to Harry's robe and slowly continued to undo the buttons.

Harry squeezed his eyes shut tightly, tears beginning to form. When Voldemort had the buttons down to the end of his chest undone, he slipped his hand inside Harry's robe and smoothed it over the soft skin of the boy's chest. Harry shifted uncomfortably beneath Voldemort when the Dark Lord's fingers found a nipple and began teasing it. "Ah! P – Please stop."

Ignoring Harry's pleas, Voldemort brought his mouth to Harry's ear and began tracing the shell of it with his tongue. "Oh Harry…" Voldemort breathed against the boy's skin. "The things I want to do to you…" He shifted, burying his face into the hair behind Harry's ear and inhaling deeply through his slitted nostrils, savoring Harry's scent as he undid a few more buttons, his fingers flitting over Harry's stomach.

A knee forced its way between Harry's thighs as Harry let out a choked sob. "Oh God… Please don't do this…" His tears could no longer be held back and began to streak down the sides of his face, disappearing into his hair.

When a spidery hand moved to stroke far too close to Harry's flaccid length, he panicked, immediately shoving the hand away forcefully as he tried to sit up, bumping into Voldemort. "N-n-no! I – I can't do this!" Harry choked out between gasps, his heartbeat pounding in his ears.

Voldemort, who Harry, surprisingly, had managed to shove back far enough that he was nearly sitting upright on his knees, calmly began to push a terrified Harry back down to the bed as the boy continued whimpering out protests weakly.

"Shh... Calm yourself." Voldemort smoothed his hands down Harry's arms before wrapping his long fingers around the boy's wrists and moving to pin them over Harry's head with one hand. Voldemort leaned forward, lightly brushing over Harry's trembling lips with his own. "Mine," he whispered against Harry's lips before capturing them in a kiss.

Voldemort's kiss was needy as he desperately tried to coax Harry to respond. He traced Harry's lower lip with the two tips of his serpentine tongue, seeking entrance to the boy's mouth but was predictably denied access. He brought his free hand up to force Harry's jaw open as he had done before. He slipped his tongue past the parted lips, tasting the boy, still desperate to garner any response from Harry that he could.

Harry whimpered into the kiss, trying unsuccessfully to pull away. He had tried so hard to heed Remus' advice and just attempt to drift off and allow the Dark Lord to do as he pleased, as one way or another, it would happen and this way, at least he would be less likely to get injured and struggling would only likely prolong their activities, but now that he was here and Voldemort was on top of him, his panic and disgust were making it impossible to focus on Remus' advice.

His stomach lurched as he felt that forked tongue slide over his own. Voldemort began toying with Harry's tongue using his own, now and then, lightly dragging just the two points over Harry's and reveling in the way the boy shivered underneath him as he did.

A moment later, Harry suddenly began to struggle violently, kicking his legs and trying to throw Voldemort off of him. Voldemort pulled back and was about to ask what had caused his sudden panic, but just as the first word formed on his lips, Harry managed to slip out from under Voldemort, falling off of the bed and hitting the floor with a soft thud.

Voldemort had only enough time to sit up in bed before Harry had scrambled to his feet and made a dash for the washroom. He barely made it before falling to his knees in front of the toilet and began to throw up the remainder of what was left in his stomach after vomiting earlier that day. His whole body shook as he began sobbing hysterically.

Voldemort sighed heavily as he rested his face in his hands for a moment, trying to sort out his thoughts before getting out of the bed and heading towards the washroom. He leaned on the doorframe and watched for several moments as Harry sobbed between occasional bouts of dry-heaving before he followed the boy into the washroom. He plucked a glass from the bathroom counter and filled it with water from the sink, then moved to sit down on the floor next to Harry, offering him the glass. Harry looked at him warily with bloodshot eyes for a moment before taking the water and using it to rinse out his mouth. The two sat in silence for a good while, each caught up in their own thoughts. In the end, Voldemort was the first to stand back up and offer his hand to Harry, but the boy made no move to take it, instead choosing to remain on the floor.

"Harry…" The Dark Lord started before letting out a sigh as he ran a hand over his hairless head. "We can just lie down and sleep tonight… Come back to bed."

Harry studied Voldemort for a moment; the Dark Lord's face looked tired. He reluctantly took the offered hand and allowed Voldemort to pull him up to stand with unsteady legs. They returned to the bed, Harry getting in first, followed closely by Voldemort. Harry immediately turned to lie on his side, facing away from the Dark Lord. He tensed as he felt Voldemort move up close to him, so that he was spooned up against Harry's back.

"Just relax," Voldemort whispered as he draped an arm over Harry's waist, shifting slightly to rest his forehead against the back of Harry's head. He pressed a kiss to the back of the boy's neck before settling into the bed to sleep.

Harry lay with his eyes open and body tense, but as time went by and Voldemort didn't try anything, he slowly began to relax and he closed his eyes, allowing sleep to take him.


	5. Mornings and Mirrors

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ~ Reflections ~
> 
> Pairing: Voldemort/Harry (Slash pairing, male/male. You've been warned!)
> 
> Rating: M
> 
> Chapter Rating: M
> 
> Warnings: Dubious consent, violence, some (slight) sexual content (Possibly a disturbing scene to some in this chapter)
> 
> Full Summary:
> 
> Letters have been sent out by Voldemort requesting negotiations be made to put an end to the war. Dumbledore uses Harry as leverage to negotiate and the Boy-Who-Lived is signed off and bonded to the Dark Lord. Now being forced to live with Voldemort, Harry is wondering if there may be any light left in Voldemort that could be brought out so that being bonded to the Dark Lord will not have been in vain.
> 
> Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Harry Potter characters. If I did, Voldemort would not have died, he'd have won the Wizarding War and he would be romantically involved with a certain Boy-Who-Lived. What a mess I would make, hmm? XD
> 
> Author's Note:
> 
> A huge thanks to my absolutely wonderful friend and Beta, LadyofLilacs! If you haven't read her unbelievably amazing fanfic, Freefall, I will not stop recommending it until you do. XD
> 
> I am SO sorry for taking ages to update this (so much had been going on for me both online and offline. Offline, I had some trips to the hospital and lots of doctor's appointments – I have a lot of health issues, so if I am taking a while to update, this is probably a huge part of the reason why. Online, I have had a lot of work to do with my LV/HP group, which has been insanely active, as well as a pile of other LVHP things I am involved with.
> 
> Voldemort is quite cruel to Harry in this chapter. I'd say much more so than in the previous one (So this is just a little warning ahead of time that some may find it disturbing). Again, I can assure you that things will slowly begin to get better (with a few setbacks along the way, of course).
> 
> By the way, for anyone who may be interested, I have explained, in detail, what was going through Voldemort's mind during the final scene in Chapter 4 in a post on my LV/HP Group on Facebook.
> 
> I have also been posting a bunch of snippets from upcoming chapters of this fanfic in my Voldemort/Harry group!
> 
> Lastly, if you are interested, the Voldemort/Harry group on Facebook can be found here: facebook groups/145379848903686/ (remove the spaces) We are a –very- active group and would love to have you!
> 
> (We shall eventually be moving to a website I purchased recently, www .harrymort. com, but as of this post, I haven't got it finished and running, yet. I'll mention in my AN here when this happens.)
> 
> Lines represent time passing between scenes.
> 
> *Sentences like this* represent a character thinking to themselves.

**_  
_**

* * *

_**Chapter Five: MORNING AND MIRRORS** _

* * *

Harry opened his eyes lazily. Rays of sunlight danced across his face, causing him to squint. He was warm and comfortable and didn't feel like getting up just yet. He pulled the sheet up closer to his face and moved to turn from his side to lie on his back – that is until he noticed the arm around his waist and the events from the night before came flooding back with a vengeance.

Harry had been confused greatly by the night before. He had been positive Voldemort would have taken him regardless of his reaction. What confused him even more, however, was that Voldemort didn't even seem to get angry with him for putting an abrupt halt to their 'activities.'

Nearly everything about the way Voldemort had acted that night was confusing. It definitely wasn't what Harry had been expecting. Despite the fact that Voldemort had been forcing him, he'd been much gentler than Harry'd thought he would have been and, in a sense, almost affectionate with the way he'd pressed soft kisses over him and lightly caressed his body. Harry had assumed Voldemort would have only been interested in taking pleasure from Harry, not trying to give pleasure. Harry shuddered at the thought of Voldemort's cold hands and mouth on him; perhaps 'giving pleasure' wasn't the best wording. The night before had been anything but pleasurable.

He wondered to himself if the Dark Lord was still asleep, eventually deciding to carefully turn around and look. Harry moved very slowly; he didn't touch the arm that was draped over him, worrying that, if the Dark Lord was indeed asleep, the movement might awaken him.

He managed to turn so that he was facing Voldemort, who appeared to be asleep, much to Harry's relief. Harry couldn't help but stare at the Dark Lord; he looked completely different when he was sleeping. He was still deathly pale, serpentine, and even a bit corpse-like because of how skeletal he was, but with those piercing crimson eyes closed and his face so relaxed and vulnerable, it was almost impossible to believe that this was the most feared wizard in the world.

Harry could feel Voldemort's breath on his face, quiet and even, now and then causing some of his hair to tickle his cheek. He moved to brush the hair from his forehead but stopped suddenly and held his breath when Voldemort began to stir. The Dark Lord shifted slightly, the arm draped around Harry's middle tightening and pulling the boy closer, before he nuzzled his face into Harry's neck. Within a few moments, his breathing evened out again and Harry relaxed a bit.

Harry began trying to slowly and carefully untangle himself from the Dark Lord. He'd just started pulling away when the arm tightened again. "Mmh…" Voldemort nuzzled back into the boy's neck again, his voice muffled a bit as he spoke. "And where are you off to?" Cool fingers began trailing up and down Harry's spine. Harry tensed up at the unwelcome touch.

"Relax, Harry," Voldemort said in a sleepy voice, his eyes still closed. "I have no plans to initiate coitus with you, if that is what you're worried about. I just wish to relax with you for a while." Harry shivered as he felt a cold, bony foot brush up against his bare ankle and slowly move up his calf, then back down again. "Mm, you're so warm," Voldemort said, trying to pull the two of them closer together.

Harry shifted uncomfortably, his voice wavering as he spoke. "Uhm… Are you always this cold?" Harry flushed, immediately regretting his impulse to speak to carelessly. He hadn't intended for his question to sound the way it did. He'd only wished to relieve some of the awkward feelings running through him, but this only made them even worse.

"This is as warm as I get. My body doesn't retain heat well," Voldemort said, his voice still slightly muffled by Harry's neck. "How pleasant it is that I now have my own little furnace to warm myself on." He placed a few small kisses to Harry's neck, shifting to bring his free hand up to the other side and, his touch feather- light, dragged his nails over the soft skin, causing the boy to exhale a shaky breath.

Voldemort pulled back slightly, moving so that they lay with their eyes level to each other. He moved the hand on Harry's back to stroke up and down the boy's side. Harry wanted to pull away, to tell Voldemort to stop touching him, but at the same time he worried that it might provoke Voldemort to do even more, so instead, he chose to try his best to remain still and ignore the hand stroking his side.

Voldemort's penetrating gaze met Harry's pleading one as the Dark Lord brought his other hand to the boy's face and gently brushed some stray hair aside before letting the backs of his fingers lightly trail down Harry's face, tracing his jawline. Once he reached the boy's chin, he brought his thumb up to brush over Harry's lips very lightly, watching Harry's eyes fall shut as a shiver ran through him.

Time passed while Voldemort continued to stroke the boy's side as they lay together, neither of them saying a word - the only sounds in the room being the movement of the Dark Lord's hand against the material of Harry's robe and their quiet breathing. Harry was unable to relax and remained wary of the hand on him, expecting it to move somewhere more unpleasant at any moment.

Eventually, Voldemort broke the silence. "Do you eat breakfast?" he asked softly, the question earning him an odd look from Harry. "Well?" The hand stroking Harry's side stopped to rest on the boy's hip.

"Uh, yes …" Harry answered awkwardly, confused by the seemingly random question.

Voldemort shifted, sitting up and stretching his arms out with a sigh before getting up from the bed. "Can you cook?" he asked as he began fixing the covers on his side of the bed.

"I don't understand," Harry answered, getting out of bed and jumping back when Voldemort moved around to his side, only to realize that the Dark Lord was only over there to make his side of the bed. He watched with curiosity as Voldemort finished making the bed, smoothing out any wrinkles in the sheet afterwards and leaning over the bed to arrange the pillows. He found the entire scene before him to be surreal. "I mean, I can cook, but don't you have house elves that do your housework and all that?"

"I do not keep any house elves in my home," Voldemort answered nonchalantly. "The tedious jobs wizards employ house elves to take care of could easily be handled magically if one wishes not to do them manually. I feel house elves serve no purpose but to show others that one is too lazy to care for themselves or their home. I prefer to do my own housework, either magically or on my own. I find when I am cleaning things manually, it helps me think or at least gives me something to do while I sort through my thoughts."

"Oh, alright …" Harry said thoughtfully. He couldn't picture Voldemort doing housework. It was strange enough to see him making the bed.

"What I don't do, I have Lucius attend to. We take care of our own food here, so if you want something, you may serve yourself." Voldemort brushed past Harry and picked up his outer robes from where they sat, neatly folded on a small table by the couch. "Come," Voldemort said, pulling the robe on as Harry reluctantly moved closer. Voldemort closed the distance between them, placing a hand on the small of Harry's back and leading him out of the bedroom. "I will show you the kitchen and you can fix yourself something to eat."

* * *

When they arrived in the kitchen, Harry saw that Lucius Malfoy was already there, sitting at a small breakfast table with a plate of food in front of him. The moment Lucius caught sight of Voldemort, he bowed his head. "Good morning, my Lord." He looked from Voldemort to Harry and back again. "I trust you slept well?" Harry dropped his gaze to the floor in embarrassment.

"Quite," Voldemort answered in an uninterested tone, looking slightly annoyed by Lucius' question, the hand on Harry's back, however, began rubbing in small circles. Harry tensed at the touch, a blush rising on his cheeks.

Voldemort showed Harry around the kitchen, explaining where various dishes were stored and opening a few cupboards here and there to show Harry what foods were available for him to use. He also told Harry to let him know if there were any specific foods Harry wanted that weren't available so that he could send someone to fetch them. Harry gathered some dishes and ingredients and began preparing pancakes for himself. Voldemort left Harry to prepare his food, telling Harry to meet him in his study when Harry was finished with his breakfast.

Harry was relieved to finally be left alone by Voldemort. Lucius Malfoy was still sitting in the room, but Harry didn't mind that much; he was just happy not having to worry about the Dark Lord's wandering hands and mouth. Harry shuddered at the thought. He had no clue how he was going to manage living with Voldemort for the rest of his life. He couldn't imagine it even if he weren't expected to share a bed with the Dark Lord. * _Is every night going to be like last night?*_  Harry worried to himself as he began to stir the pancake batter.

"How did you fare last night, Potter?" Lucius asked, pulling Harry from his thoughts.

"What do you care, Malfoy? You just want to have a laugh at my expense," Harry said sourly.

"It's a pity you feel that way. I was being genuine," Lucius said, taking a bite of his food before continuing. "I know I've been less than civil with you in the past, Pott –  _Harry_ , but the war is finished now. I stay in this manor for extended periods of time, so we are going to be seeing a lot of each other from here on out. It would be beneficial if we could try and get over some of our differences, considering the circumstances."

Harry stayed silent for a time as he placed his pancakes on a plate and took a seat at the breakfast table. Eventually, he chose to answer. "So what, you want to just shake hands and be mates?" The sarcasm practically dripped from Harry's mouth.

Lucius sighed, "I would  _like_  for you to give me a chance, just as I am giving you one. We could talk, get to know each other a bit better. Who knows, we might even get along."

Harry took a bite of his breakfast as he thought over what Lucius was saying. He didn't trust the man, that he was sure of. It would take a very long time for that to happen, if it were even possible. Although it would be nice to be on speaking terms with someone who would be around often, and it would give him someone to talk to other than Voldemort.

"I'd be willing to give it a shot. I just  _hope_  you won't make me regret saying this later," Harry said, taking another bite of pancake.

* * *

Lucius and Harry chatted together while Harry finished his breakfast. They stayed away from any topics that had to do with the war, Muggles or their past encounters. Lucius shared a few humorous stories from his days in Hogwarts and asked Harry if certain things were still the same as they'd been while he was attending the school. He even asked Harry some questions about himself. Harry talked about Quidditch and learned that Lucius also had enjoyed playing as a Seeker when he was at Hogwarts.

Harry had finished his breakfast some time ago, but he did not make a move to leave, finding that he genuinely enjoyed conversing with Lucius. Eventually, however, Lucius spoke up and told Harry that is was unwise to keep the Dark Lord waiting. Harry got up from the table and was surprised when Lucius actually offered to do his dishes. He had to admit, their conversation had been quite pleasant.

Harry headed up to Voldemort's chambers. He arrived in the bedroom and walked up to the closed door to Voldemort's study, pausing at the door for a moment. He wondered to himself what the Dark Lord had planned for him and felt a bit apprehensive. He knocked lightly on the door.

"Enter," Harry heard the Dark Lord say from inside. He pushed the door open and looked around the room.

The study was line nearly wall-to-wall with books. There were shelves on three of the four walls, packed with every sort of book imaginable. * _Hermione would be right at home here…*_  Harry mused to himself. There was a gigantic window on the only wall that wasn't covered by books, and in front of this window sat a large oak desk at which Voldemort was seated.

"You wanted to see me?" Harry said, choosing to remain near the doorway, preferring to keep some distance between himself and Voldemort.

Voldemort got up from his desk and walked over to Harry. "Yes, I thought we might get you some clothing to wear during the day. Come with me," he said, leading Harry from the study into the bedroom He walked over to an armoire that sat next to a full length mirror attached to the wall.

Voldemort searched through the armoire, now and then pulling out a robe and tossing it onto the nearby couch. After he'd taken out six different robes, he shut the doors on the armoire and turned towards Harry. "These robes are yours; there's an empty shelf in the closet where you may keep them." He slowly walked around Harry, who was standing in front of the mirror, facing towards it. Voldemort stopped when he stood behind the boy.

"For now, remove what you are wearing and choose one of those to wear." He stared at Harry's reflection in the mirror, focusing on the boy's face. "I'm waiting."

"May I use the washroom?" Harry asked, starting to feel nervous as he looked back at Voldemort's reflection.

"You will change here." Voldemort said sternly.

"… No," Harry challenged. He moved to walk away, but Voldemort caught one of his arms, stopping him in his tracks. "Stop! Let go of me!" Harry yelled, trying to twist himself free, but Voldemort had cast a nonverbal spell Harry didn't recognize and he found his wrists suddenly bound together behind his back. Voldemort spun Harry around to face him and began reaching for the buttons on Harry's robe. The second he touched the first button, however Harry spat directly in his face, causing him to stop abruptly.

Voldemort's expression turned deadly. He wiped the spit from his face with the back of his hand before grabbing Harry roughly by the shoulders and shoving him, hard, up against the mirror. He crushed their lips together before Harry could say a word of protest and kissed him roughly, their teeth clacking together. They struggled together for a moment before Voldemort managed to spell the bindings on Harry's wrists to the mirror behind him. Voldemort stepped back to look at the boy for a brief moment before promptly backhanding him hard across his face.

Using one hand to steady him, Voldemort reached for the collar of Harry's robe with the other and started undoing the buttons. Panicking, Harry began screaming at the top of his lungs for Voldemort to stop, as he struggled hopelessly against the bonds holding his wrists to the mirror.

"You don't get it, do you?" Voldemort hissed angrily. He pulled the robe down off Harry's shoulders roughly, before returning to undo the rest of the buttons, holding the lower half of the robe closed as Harry sobbed hysterically, no longer having the energy or will to scream.

"You belong to  _ **me.**_ _Completely._  You are  _ **mine**_  with which to do  _whatever_  I wish. This is your life now; there is no going back. The sooner you get used to this idea and stop fighting against it, the better and easier things will be for both of us." He finished undoing the buttons and pulled Harry's robe open, removing the spell binding Harry's wrists so that he could pull the robe off of Harry completely and toss it out of reach. He flipped Harry around so that he was facing the mirror with Voldemort standing behind him, holding him in place. Harry closed his eyes tightly, his entire body shaking as he sobbed, no longer struggling to get away from Voldemort, knowing that the Dark Lord could easily restrain him again.

Harry's legs felt as if they wanted to buckle, but Voldemort held him upright as he stared at Harry's reflection, his bloodstained eyes moving over Harry's body. Harry moved his hands to cover himself, but Voldemort grabbed his wrists and shoved the hands back to Harry's sides. "You signed yourself to me, Harry. This means that when I tell you to do something, I expect you to do it without question, no matter how humiliating a task you may feel it is." Voldemort slid his hands back up to hold on to Harry's shoulders.

"Look at yourself," the Dark Lord whispered into Harry's ear.

Terrified of what could happen if he refused, Harry followed the Dark Lord's command and opened his eyes, slowly looking up at the two of them in the mirror as tears streaked down his cheeks. Voldemort kept his eyes on their reflections as he dipped his head to trail kisses from Harry's neck to his shoulder. He moved one icy hand to grip Harry's hip as he brought the other hand to Harry's front and began lightly caressing his chest and stomach, causing the boy to shudder.

"Keep them open," Voldemort warned when he saw Harry closing his eyes, causing the boy to snap them back open immediately. The Dark Lord watched Harry's expression through the mirror as he ran his serpentine tongue along the shell of Harry's ear. Voldemort shifted downwards slightly so that he could bring a hand down to trail very lightly up Harry's inner thigh while the other hand massaged circles over Harry's hip. Harry was mortified as his body began to respond to Voldemort's touch, his flesh becoming heated as he slowly hardened.

"Please…" Harry whimpered in a shaky voice as Voldemort traced light patterns on Harry's hip, only inches away from his growing arousal.

Voldemort pressed a kiss to Harry's shoulder. "Mmh …please what, Harry?" He ran the two points of his tongue along a column of muscle on Harry's neck, causing the hairs on the back of the boy's neck to stand on end.

"Stop," Harry sobbed, "I don't want this."

"It certainly doesn't look that way, Harry," Voldemort purred as he lightly dragged a long nail along the crease where Harry's leg met his pelvis. Harry felt disgusted by the way his body was reacting to Voldemort's touch. It took every ounce of his self-control not to rub himself into the hand tracing patterns so close to his aching arousal. At this moment, Harry hated Voldemort more than ever before, but most of all, he hated his body and raging hormones for craving the touch he so desperately didn't want.

Harry's legs quivered, no longer wanting to continue holding him up. Voldemort must've noticed this, because he began easing Harry down onto his knees with him. When they both rested on the floor, Voldemort pulled Harry towards him so that the boy was leaning back with his head resting on the Dark Lord's shoulder.

Harry was grateful that now, at least, he no longer had to stare into the mirror. He allowed his head to fall back, tears falling from his face and onto Voldemort's robes as he stared at the ceiling, wishing he were anywhere else.  _*You aren't here. You aren't here. You're back at Hogwarts, in the dormitory, in your bed, by yourself,*_ Harry desperately tried convincing himself in his mind.

"You're such a beautiful sight, Harry," Voldemort breathed as he stroked his hands down both of Harry's sides until they came to rest on the boy's hips. An icy hand began trailing feather-light patterns over Harry's lower abdomen, occasionally moving further down to toy with the wiry hairs at the base of Harry's length while still avoiding any contact with it. Harry's breathing was rapidly becoming ragged and shaky.

* _It's your hand. It's your hand. It's your hand_ _…*_  Harry repeated in his mind like a mantra, his eyes falling closed with a soft whimper. He shifted his hips, resisting the urge to rock himself into the hand teasing him.

Before Harry could realize what was happening, he was unceremoniously dumped onto the floor as Voldemort stoop up abruptly.

"Get dressed," Voldemort spat with a look of disdain to the boy at his feet, before tossing a robe down next to where Harry lie on the floor. He turned on his heel and stalked out of the bedroom.

Hearing the door close, Harry slowly curled himself into a ball on the floor, feeling completely and utterly ashamed of himself.

* * *

When Voldemort stepped out into the hallway, he suddenly came face-to-face with Lucius Malfoy, nearly walking into him. The blond seemed to be waiting just outside of the bedroom doors. Lucius immediately uttered apologies and explained he'd heard screaming from his room down the hall and had come to check if everything was alright.

Voldemort was not in the mood to put up with Lucius and quickly spoke before the blond could say anything further. He snapped at the blond man to 'take care of the boy,' before pushing past him and heading for the stairs, leaving Lucius standing at the doors to his chambers, looking slightly disturbed.

When Voldemort got to the bottom of the stairs, he headed straight to the first floor library. He reached the desk and dropped himself into the chair. He sat quietly for a moment, staring blankly at the wall, before suddenly slamming a fist on the desk, hard. He leaned forward, propping his elbows on the desk and rested his face in his hands. He remained this way for a long time.

 


End file.
